quakefandomcom-20200222-history
Q3DM0: Introduction
Q3DM0: Introduction is the very first map of Quake 3 Arena. It is the only map of Tier 0 and serves as an introduction to the game. The Map This map is the tutorial map which introduces players to Quake 3 and gives the player a quick Deathmatch against Crash. This is great training to see what skill level you are. Change the difficulty each time you play it and see what difficulty you are comfortable on. Players start in a small room with a mirror, an announcer (believed to be a Vadrigar) welcomes the player and introduces some of the moves, then leads them to the teleporter. The player can enter the teleporter and start the duel with Crash whenever he/she/it likes it. The start room is a safe area (Crash can never enter it or spawn inside it) and contains two consoles, which give a few bits of spoken advice about the game mechanics. Weapons *Shotgun - Located right in front of the player when they spawn into the battle part of the map. It is located in the room in front of you. Caution should be taken as Crash can spawn here. *Plasma Gun - Located to the right of your spawn around the corner. Goodies *At the beginning a Light Armor can be picked, right away. *After going through the teleporter, another Light Armor can be collected from the room to the left. *At the starter room there are a few 5 Health pickups near the teleporter gate. *At the center room after the teleporter, player can find Shotgun with 2 Armor Shards. Noticeable *q3dm0 is the only arena among others to not have a Rocket Launcher spawn. *Only map in the entire game to introduce a safe room. At the following matches player will be pitted against foes right in the main arena without a safe room to breathe in. *This is one of the few maps in the game to feature a mirror surface. It was probably put there so that players can take a good look at the model they have chosen. *This is the smallest map in Quake 3, and also the one with the fewest items. Strategy Always be on the move, Crash may not possess much of a threat at lower difficulties but as difficulty level goes higher, she'll jump around a lot. Try to tick her off out from the middle shotgun room and dominate the light armor area at the left wing of the map. When she enters the shotgun room it's not wise to stand around as she will get out with an accurate blast. Try to throttle fire the room with Plasma Gun if that happens but try to do it from sides or at the end of the hall. If you can manage to get close to her when she's newly re-spawned always work with Shotgun first then finish with Gauntlet or Machine Gun when possible. If she manages to throw you out from the armor room try to keep Plasma Gun at hand to burn her armor down. Any multiplayer match here won't be any deeper than the match played against Crash. Plasma Gun will pressure the halls, and Shotgun will be highly dominant at gates and small rooms of the map. Given how small the map is any match with an absurd amount of frag limit will feel repetitive as this map only aimed at teaching players the basics. Trivia *Player can see a mysterious female clone in a tube, when they move to the right side of the starter room. This character never explained at the later stages of the game and it is never seen after this one, only unique to this map. It's assumed that it's original clone body data of Crash; after the incidents in Phobos, Vadrigar may be only managed retrieving a charred body and augmented it. *The concept of a safe room where players first appear is reminiscent of the classic Introduction map in the original Quake. *The sound that is heard from the large machine near the player's spawn point in Crash's side of the map is the actually the sound of the Black Hole Generator from Quake 2. __NOEDITSECTION__ Category:Quake III Arena levels Category:Tier 0